World Brawling Federation
by PoolThaKid
Summary: Master Hand has put together a new league where brawlers battle it out to find out who's the top dog! NOTE: Some non-Smash bros characters WILL be added in.
1. WBF Episode 1 (Final Destination)

"Welcome," The omniscient voice filled the minds of everybody in the bleachers surrounding the stage known as Final Destination. "To the inaugural episode of The World Brawl Federation!" The crowd erupted in cheers. "Now hold up, hold up." The voice said with authority.

"It's time to lay out some ground rules for all of the fights here, whether the matches be one on one, two on two, or three on three. Each fighter will have one stock. There will be no items unless otherwise stated. Stage hazards will be activated, so our fighters will be forced to stay on their toes. The matches have no time limits whatsoever." A figure slowly became visible on the Final Destination stage. There, floated the lone white glove known as Master Hand. The crowd had a huge pop. There were six distinct belts around each of Master Hand's fingers, with two being on his ring finger. "It's time to explain the championships. First, is the main title of our company, awarded to only the best of the best. The WBF title."

The title was a large belt, about 40 pounds weight wise, with a giant 'WBF' in gold on the front plate. The side plates were vacant. "Next off is the swordsman title." The swordsman title was almost identical to the WBF title except instead of the front graphic, there was nothing. "The swordsman champion, once one is crowned, will be able to choose from one of many enchanted swords to use in battle as long as they remain champion. And don't worry; swordsmen will still fight warriors that do not wield weapons." Master Hand assured the crowd.

"Next," Master Hand gestured with the middle finger and the crowd all chuckled a bit. "Is the Tabuu Title." The Tabuu title had a single plate on the middle with a graphic resembling the final boss of Super Smash Bros Brawl, Tabuu. Master Hand then gestured to his ring finger that held two titles on it. The titles were silver and, like the Tabuu title, had only one centered plate. The featured graphic was two wire frames standing back to back in fighting poses. "These, are the Tag Team Titles!" Master Hand said with pizzazz. "Now for the last one, the Pokemon title!" The crowd erupted at the talk of Pokemon battles. The title was a golden title with pokeball graphic on the middle plate.

"I am the General Manager of this company. And now, I'd like to introduce the team I've selected as the most trustworthy people to help run this company." Master Hand teleported the familiar faces to Final Destination, where the each stood and waited to be introduced by the General Manager. "I introduce Peach and Zelda, our interviewers backstage!" The crowd cheered for the princesses and some Koopa even shouted out "I LOVE YOU PEACH!" To which the pink princess blushed. "Here are our commentators, Waluigi, Silver the Hedgehog, and Navi!" The crowd obviously liked the princesses better, but still cheered for the trio in front of them. The five new faces were teleported elsewhere, which left Master Hand alone on Final Destination.

"Well, I think that's it, everyone! Without too much more rambling, I'd love to get this show on the road." The crowd responded with a few 'Let's go!' chants. "The first match is Pikachu vs Primeape!"

**Match 1: Pikachu vs. Primeape**

Pikachu was the first to be teleported to Final Destination, and it got a decent pop from the audience. It waved to all the fans of the WBF and smiled. Primeape was teleported to Final Destination second and surprisingly received a much bigger pop than Pikachu, which irked the yellow mouse. It had always been used to being in the spotlight and this random fighting type wasn't about to steal the show. As soon as Master Hand said 'begin', Pikachu dashed right at Primeape. Without thought, the little mouse went for a running headbutt, but was met with one of Primeape's powerful fists. The mouse flew backwards and decided to take a more logical approach to this fight.

Primeape waited silently while Pikachu let out a screech to disorient the monkey. Pikachu then shot a straight bolt of electricity, which Primeape jumped over with ease. Pikachu closed the distance between the two Pokemon with Quick Attack and followed up with an Iron Tail that nailed an unsuspecting Primeape right in the spine. "Look at that Iron Tail!" Waluigi interrupted. "Go Pikachu!" Navi cheered. "We're supposed to cover the action, not root for the competitors!" Waluigi said back at Navi while Silver stayed silent. "Awh, what's the matter? Not a big talker?" Waluigi taunted.

Primeape was able to land on its feet after being launched by the Iron Tail, but it was still a little woozy. Pikachu noticed this and shot a quick ThunderShock attack at Primeape. The electricity pulsed through Primeape's body and it had trouble moving. Pikachu gave off an evil grin and dashed at Primeape. Its head connected with the monkey's abdomen and sent Primeape back even more. It was dangerously close to the edge of the stage, but determination was still in Primeape's eyes. It got over the paralysis and fought back with a Mach Punch attack on Pikachu. The speedy jabs were too much for the little Pokemon to handle. "Wicked move from Primeape! I think it's mounting the comeback it needs!" Waluigi cried. "Nope." Silver replied. "Whatever, let's just watch this great match!" Waluigi retorted, genuinely eager to find out the victor.

Pikachu was sent back a bit but didn't receive much harm. The mouse Pokemon was breathing hard and thought of an idea to end the rampaging Primeape. The monkey ran forward, cocking its right arm as it sprinted. Primeape thrusted its arm forward, but Pikachu foresaw this attack. It dodged to the right and grabbed onto Primeape's bicep. Pikachu used almost all of the electric energy it had in its body to shock the living hell out of its opponent. Once again, Primeape was left dazed and exhausted. Pikachu let go and did a triple backflip backwards, to which the crowd cheered. "Pikaa!" Pikachu began glowing a bright yellow and broke out into a full on sprint. "Oh man! Is the Volt Tackle gonna connect?!" Waluigi screamed. Primeape saw the attack coming but had no hope of dodging. The yellow blur slammed into the stunned Primeape at top speed and knocked it clear off the stage. "Your winner: Pikachu!" Master Hand roared. Pikachu was overjoyed that it won but the crowd seemed to disagree. Pikachu received a few 'Boo's and even a 'You suck!' were heard from the audience. A grumpy Pikachu was teleported backstage while Master Hand prepared the two next contestants.

A monitor in the middle of the arena appeared and began showing a live video feed of the locker room, where Peach caught up with Pikachu. "Pikachu!" Peach's calm high pitched voice filled the ears of the audience. "How do you feel about your win you just got?" She asked the Pokemon sweetly. "How do I feel…" Pikachu started. "How do I feel? HOW DO I FEEL!" The yellow mouse's sudden anger concerned Peach. "I just obliterated that Primeape dude but somehow everyone hates me! What's with that? No, I don't need an answer; I'll just have to make an answer for myself. They want to hate me? Oh, I'll make them hate me…" Pikachu scurried off with a scowl on its face. Peach stayed silent except for a faint "B-back to you, Master Hand…"

"The next match!" Master Hand's powerful voice filled the arena. "The duo from the Mother series, Ness and Lucas!" The two children were teleported to Final Destination and waved to the screaming audience. Ness looked strong and confident, while Lucas seemed a bit unsure if he was up to the task of fighting again. "Versus…" The stadium was near silent. "The Mushroom Kingdom's warriors, Mario and Luigi!" At the mere mention of Mario's name, the audience exploded with anticipation. The legendary duo appeared and walked up to Ness and Lucas and shook their hands, wishing them good luck. The two returned to their respective side of Final Destination.

**Match 2: Ness and Lucas vs Mario and Luigi**

"Stay behind me and use your PK Freeze to freeze them." Ness said to his friend Lucas. The blonde haired boy nodded in agreement and focused his mind. Luigi's body was immobilized and was slowly being covered with a coat of ice. "M-Mario!" Luigi's shivering voice called out. The plumber in red turned around and was shocked that his brother was being turned into a snowman. "PK Fire!" Ness screamed. Mario turned around once again to find a burst of fire flying through the air at him. Mario got on his hands and knees to dodge the fire. The fire continued backwards and hit Luigi, who was now completely encased in ice. The PK fire maneuver melted the ice and Luigi was ready to get back into the fight._ Dang! _Ness thought. "What a smart move!" Waluigi called out. "Mario really IS a veteran!"

Luigi started squatting and glowed an odd hue of grey, meanwhile Mario engaged Ness in hand to hand combat. Mario landed a few solid hits but Ness wasn't going to give up that easily. Lucas tries to ensnare Luigi in his PK Freeze, but to no avail. Luigi's potential energy that he was building up completely dispelled the ice that would've otherwise frozen him. Ness took out his baseball bat and landed a few big hits on Mario. Lucas sprang into the action, joining Ness to make a 2 on 1 effort against Mario. Ness and Lucas beat Mario down, he was forced to his back. Ness took out his homerun bat and swung for the fences, but Mario at the last second managed to pull out his cape and with it, forced Ness to turn around and strike Lucas with the bat. Luigi flew forward from his position, headfirst, over the grounded Mario and directly into Ness. The boy was instantly forced backwards but managed to stay on the stage. "Look at Luigi fly! That's what I call intense!" Waluigi's voice boomed over the intercom in the stadium.

Lucas now found himself in a 2 on 1 situation. Both Mario brothers repeatedly shot fireballs at the innocent child. Lucas used his PSI Magnet to absorb the energy attacks. Mario jumped high into the air and Lucas' eyes followed. Luigi shot forward and headbutted Lucas right in the ribcage. The two Mario brothers then barraged Lucas with fireballs. Ness returned back into the action and struck Luigi with his Yo-Yo. He then turned around and grabbed Mario by the shirt. The boy threw Mario upwards into the air and followed it up with a PK Pulse attack. Mario was blasted almost completely off the stage but used his cape to barely float back on. Luigi spun himself to form a sort of Human tornado and caught Ness in it. Lucas shot his own version of the PK Fire to separate Ness and Luigi. "Come on Ness!" Navi yelped. "You can do it!" Waluigi could only sigh. Silver only grunted.

Mario used his F.L.U.D.D. to blast Ness with a current of water. Mario followed it up by a full on sprint into a slide tackle. Ness was taken airborne while Luigi jumped right at Ness. Luigi tried moving but his body was frozen completely! "PK Freeze!" Lucas cried out. Mario then ran at Lucas, desperate to knock one of the two children off the stage. Mario was met with Lucas' baseball bat and flew backwards, right into Ness' homerun bat! Mario was knocked clear off the stage. Ness and Lucas surrounded the frozen Luigi and both readied their homerun bats. The two swung at the same time and the combined force from the two bats was enough to clear Luigi from Final Destination. The crowd was going mad after the insane match that they had just witnessed.

"What a match!" Waluigi cried out. "I gotta say, that was some amazing teamwork from Lucas and Ness!" To which Navi responded, "Yay! Go Ness!" Silver once again stayed silent, not even uttering a peep this time. "Well, it's official!" Waluigi took control over the audio. "Our main event for tonight has been confirmed to be Sonic vs Bowser! These two titans will surely bring the pain later on! But right now, we have Marth vs Link! Back to you, Master Hand!"

Master Hand was alone on the middle of Final Destination. "Well, as all of you know, the next match is Marth vs Link. But as of now, I have an announcement to make. In 3 weeks, the first WBF special will be held. It will be titled 'Takeoff', and will feature championship matches for the currently vacant titles. The WBF title, the Tabuu title, the Tag Team titles, the Swordsman title and the Pokemon title will all find a home in 3 weeks. Takeoff will be held at Smashville. That is all. Let's see some smashing!" The crowd roared in excitement for the next match.

**Match 3: Marth vs Link **

Marth was teleported to Final Destination. "First up is Marth, the expert swordsman. And his opponent tonight will be Link, the hero of Hyrule!" Link was teleported to Final Destination as well. "Begin!" The match started in complete silence, a soundless standoff. The two warriors stared directly into each other's eyes. They remained motionless, two fighters in their prime about to embark in a battle for the ages. The two charged at eachother with not just speed, but grace. The two swung their respective swords down and clashed. Both of them jumped backwards as Link readied his bow. The hero in green shot multiple arrows at Marth, but his expert swordsmanship would render the arrows useless. Marth skillfully sidestepped each arrow and sliced them in half with his blade. "Ooh boy this is gonna be a great one!" Waluigi said. "I don't know who to root for!" Navi chipped in. "I do." Silver muttered under his breath.

Link took out a bomb from his knapsack and landed a direct hit on Marth. He dashed in directly behind his bomb and slashed right at Marth. Marth was thrown back, but there way he was out of this fight. Marth used quick slices to out speed Link's reaction time. By the time five seconds had passed, Link has been struck over 10 times. Link got his shield ready and took the offense again with a flurry of sword slashes, all which were masterfully parried by Marth. "Amazing tactics from Marth!" Waluigi yelled out.

The blue haired swordsman tried to attack again but was blocked by Link's shield. Link forced himself forward onto Marth and knocked him down on the groud. Link let loose with a wild flurry of punches on the defenseless swordsman. "Link's going crazy!" Waluigi cried. Marth managed to kick Link off of him but was bruised and battered with not much gas left in the tank. Marth got back up to his feet and readied himself, for Link was sprinting right at him. Marth was ready to counter, he was in the perfect position to do so. Link was right about to swing his sword when instead, he jumped in the air and thrusted his sword downwards at Marth. Marth was sent clear off the stage and Link was announced as the winner. The crowd started cheering but soon gasped in fear.

Two silhouettes appeared around Link, surrounding him. The bulkier one slowly walked towards Link and grabbed him by his clothing. With its other hand, it motioned for the other silhouette to come closer. The second silhouette revealed a sword and began focusing its energy. The bulkier silhouette whispered into the powerless Link's ear. "Don't mess with Fire Emblem.." Were the last words Link heard before getting blasted with the second silhouettes flaming sword attack. Link was sent flying off the stage and the two silhouettes revealed themselves. Alone on Final Destination stood the two swordsman known as Ike and Roy. "Woah! What business do they have with Link?" Waluigi cried out. "Link beat Marth, they're Marth's friends. Nothing to it." Silver responded, seemingly unfazed by the beatdown that just took place.

The camera cut to Ness and Lucas backstage talking to Zelda when suddenly, Mario and Luigi walked by them. "Mama-Mia! That was some-a good-a smashing you two did out-a there!" Mario commended. "Yeah guys, sweet teamwork!' Luigi added. The duo extended their hands out for a handshake, which Ness and Lucas gladly accepted. "Let's have a rematch sometime soon!" Mario called out while he and his brother were leaving. "Back to you, Waluigi!" Zelda cheerfully said.

"Alright everyone we have another message from the manager of WBF, Master Hand! Let's see what he has to say." Master Hand was once again alone on Final Destination. "In addition to the WBF special named Takeoff, I have decided how we will determine the contenders for the WBF title. What other way to do this, than a tournament!" The crowd exploded with cheers, they were ready to see who would be in the tournament. The first match of the tournament is your main event for tonight, Sonic vs Bowser! Now that I've gotten that off my 'chest', I want to see the next match, what about you all?" The croud once again let off deafening sounds. "Olimar, Falco, you're up!"

"Wow, what an announcement! I can't wait for Takeoff when our first ever WBF champion will be crowned! What about you Navi?" Waluigi asked. "Oh, it'll be great, I'm sure of that! I just hope that meanie Bowser doesn't win!" Navi responded.

**Match 4: Falco vs Olimar**

"Begin!" Master Hand's powerful voice echoed the arena and Falco was off. Using illusions to his advantage, Falco effectively confused Olimar and landed a few Melee hits on him. A few punching combos to the gut would be enough to send Olimar back for a bit. Falco felt a burning sensation on his skin as he looked down and saw that some of Olimar's pikmin had attached themselves to him. He got on the ground and rolled around, as if he was actually on fire.

When Falco looked up, Olimar was directly above him. Olimar kicked the bird in the head a few times but Falco got one of his arms up to block further kicks to the cranium. Falco got up and kicked Olimar so hard in the chest that he flew backwards. Olimar started tossing more Pikmin at Falco, who knew exactly what to do. Falco took out his reflector shield and the Pikmin began to latch on to Olimar, causing quite a bit of damage. Falco sprinted forward and ninja kicked Olimar clean off the stage for the win. "What a nice win for Falco!" Waluigi said. "Yeah totally, I really liked how he starte-" Navi was cut off by someone yelling.

"YOU GUYS WANNA HATE ME?!" Pikachu screamed as he came flying down from the sky. The mouse latched on to Falco and yelped "PIKAAAAA" as a massive thunderbolt came down from a single dark cloud manifested directly above Falco's head. Pikachu was not hurt from the electricity but Falco was completely fried. The crowd was booing the shit out of Pikachu. "Screw you all too!" It yelled as it was teleported off the stage with an incapacitated Falco.

"My god!" Waluigi yelled. "W-why would Pikachu do this?" Navi bellowed, near to crying. "To make a name for himself." Silver responded. "He doesn't want to be a nobody and if this is the only way people will notice him, so be it. Hmph." Silver's voice chilled Waluigi's spine. "Hey whatever, let's try to forget that attack by Pikachu, because next up is our main event!" Waluigi cried. "And don't forget, this next match is the first one in the tournament for the WBF title! I wonder who'll win, the powerhouse Bowser or the speedster, Sonic!" The camera cut back to Final Destination, where Bowser and Sonic stood, awaiting the start of their match.

**Match 5: Sonic vs Bowser**

"Begin!" Sonic cleared the distance between Bowser and himself in less than a second. He unleashed a flurry of quick punches on the oversized turtle, which were all blocked by Bowser's shell. Bowser returned the favor with some claw swipes on Sonic's torso. Bowser went for a punch right in the hedgehogs face, to which Sonic responded with a homing attack. The punch missed, and Sonic rammed into Bowser's unprotected chest. Bowser wrapped its arms around Sonic and unleashed a fire breath attack right at the hedgehog. "Woah! Mad skills from Bowser!" Waluigi yelled out.

Bowser threw the hedgehog backwards, creating some space between the two. Sonic immediately closed the space again with a spin dash, much to Bowser's dismay. Sonic made contact with Bowser's skull and followed it up with a kick to the jaw. Bowser let out a menacing roar and kicked Sonic to the other side of Final Destination. In the middle of the stage, a brown leaf with a smiley face on it began falling to the stage. Sonic was still on the ground while Bowser was hightailing it to the center of the stage. Bowser's claws wrapped around the leaf, and Bowser began glowing a bright white for just a second. Instead of its normal tail, was a raccoon's tail. "What's this?! Bowser brought a power up into the fight?!" Waluigi cried out.

Sonic was up on his feet and ready to get back in it. He sped forward but was met with Bowser's raccoon tail and sent back to the edge of the stage. The same process happened a few times before Sonic realized that Bowser wouldn't let him just run in there. Sonic sped forward one more time, but as Bowser tried to hit Sonic with a tail swipe, Sonic hopped over the tail and clocked Bowser square in the face. Bowser fell back but got up to his feet quite quickly. "Come on, step it up!" Sonic taunted while breakdancing. Bowser growled and pounced on Sonic, who evaded with ease and responded with a powerful kick to the gut. "Sonic taking it right back to Bowser with a big kick!" Waluigi noted.

Bowser and Sonic each stood there, engaged in combat. Punch after punch, kick after kick, they each traded blows with each other. Sonic spontaneously jumped backwards and threw one of his trademark springs at Bowser. The turtle was flung off the stage, but used his raccoon tail to float back on the stage safely. "You're too slow!" The hedgehog called out to Bowser. Sonic jumped off of his spring to get some massive air. He then fell downwards, foot extended, and he kicked Bowser square in the head. Sonic then grabbed Bowser, threw him downwards, and spin dashed right into him. The blue hedgehog used all his strength to bash a fist into Bowser's side. The punch sent Bowser clear off the stage, and Sonic was announced as the winner of the match. "And that's gonna be it! I can't believe it! Sonic wins! Sonic wins!" Waluigi was yelling. "Yay, meanie Bowser didn't win!" Navi cheered. Silver didn't say anything, just scoffed.

Backstage, Peach caught up with Sonic after his big victory. "Sonic! Sonic! How does it feel to win the first match in the tournament for the WBF title?!" Peach asked in a sweet tone. Sonic flashed Peach a smile and said "Well, it feels awesome! I'm one step closer to my goal of becoming a champion here, and I'm ready to do what I have to do! Nobody will stand in my way! And that's a promise!" Sonic flashed Peach a quick thumbs up and walked off. "Back to you, Zelda!" Peach blew a kiss to the screen, and everyone in the audience swooned. The camera cut to elsewhere backstage, where Zelda stood with a bruised up Bowser. "Anything you have to say to WBF fans, Bowser?" Zelda put the mic up to Bowser's mouth when who else but Wario would steal the mic! "Waaaaah hahaha! How does it feel to lose to a stupid blue hedgehog, 'King' Bowser?! HA!" Bowser sighed as Zelda took the mic back and said "Back to you, Master Hand!" in a worried tone.

Master Hand was alone on Final Destination once again and spoke "Thank you all for making the first installment of WBF a very successful one! Try to make it to the next episode at Battlefield! There'll be more smashing, more drama, and more importantly, more entertainment! What more could you want! And don't forget to tune in to WBF Takeoff in 3 weeks!"


	2. WBF Episode 2 (Battlefield)

"Hello everyone!" Master Hand was solitary in the center of the stage known as Battlefield. Many different types of fans were in the bleachers surrounding the stage. Koopas, Goombas, fairies, Kritters, there was tons of diversity in the crowd. "After that giant success a week ago, we're back again with five more matches! Before any action starts though, the hero of time Link has a few choice words to share with you all." Master Hand concluded and was replaced by Link, dressed in his usual green attire.

Link sighed and started talking. "Last week… After I defeated Marth, his lackeys came out and double teamed me. What's their problem?" Link chuckled a bit. "Can't big, strong Marth fight his own battles for him? I don't think that you guys should be ganging up on anyone like that. Come to think of it, can any of you even fight a fair match? Or do you always just turn to two on one assaults like that? Scratch that, scratch that. I _know_ for a fact that none of you 'Fire Emblem' wannabes could beat me!"

As he said that, Roy showed up right next to him, sword sheathed. "You think we can't handle you alone?!" Roy said this in a way that made Link look like an idiot. "Oh, we can bring the heat. Pun intended." Roy walked over to Link and grabbed him by his shirt. "You and me, one on one, tonight." He threw the hero of time to the ground as he turned around and walked off. "You're on!" Link yelled back while getting up to his feet.

"WOAH! Things are getting intense as Link continues battling against the Fire Emblem!" Waluigi called out. "But before we get ahead of ourselves, we have our first match of the night, and it's a match involved in the tournament for the WBF title! Mario vs Wolf! Mario vs Wolf! Let's watch the action!"

**Match 1: Mario vs Wolf**

Both fighters were teleported to the stage and were definitely ready to fight. Before the battle had even started, the crowd was firmly behind Mario. "Let's-a go!" Mario yelled while unleashing a fury of fireballs at Wolf. The fireballs were each individually dodged by the stealthy Starwolf. Mario charged at Wolf and managed to get off a slide tackle on him. Wolf was sent back a bit, but drew his gun and landed some hits on Mario. The plumber shook the hits off and closed the distance between the two fighters. He swung a few punches at Wolf and hit him square in the jaw. "Wow! Such force from Mario!" Waluigi called out.

Wolf spit on the ground after wiping his chin and said, "That all you got?", smirking at the Italian. Wolf used his speed to create after images which confused Mario to the point where he didn't know where the actual Wolf was. "Gotcha." Wolf said. Mario turned around and was met with a claw straight in the stomach, which was followed by multiple slashes on his torso, arms, and legs. Wolf grabbed Mario by the collar of his shirt and threw him into the ground. Wolf went airborne, straight up, and fell down with a boot to Mario's head. Wolf chuckled and shot Mario with his laser gun a few more times. "Wolf is giving no mercy here in this match, you've gotta believe that he's turned this thing around and has taken control" Waluigi pointed out.

Wolf stood over Mario and looked up to the sky. He let out a powerful yelp that sent chills down the audience's spines. Mario slowly looked up and raised an arm. He grabbed Wolf's foot and pulled down, sending Wolf's face right into Mario's clenched first. Mario made it back to his feet and was ready to fight again. Mario backflipped, showing off his athleticism. He used his F.L.U.D.D to send a raging blast of water at Wolf. Realizing this, Wolf pulled out his reflector and activated it, watching as the water was sent directly back at Mario. The water got in the plumber's eyes, and as he was clearing his eyes, Wolf ran up to Mario and donkey kicked him directly in the jaw. Mario was knocked off the stage, but used the last of the water in his F.L.U.D.D. to recover. Mario used some fireballs, but Wolf once again countered with his reflector. Wolf caught up with Mario and let off a wicked punch that knocked Mario way off of the stage, giving Wolf the victory. "That title… IS MINE!" Wolf screamed before he was teleported off of Battlefield.

"Wow, I'm glad I was there to see that awesome match!" Waluigi said. "I wanted Mario to win…" Navi sighed. "Don't worry, Mario will get a win eventually! He's just gotta find his mojo!" Waluigi responded. "What did you think of that match, Silver?" Silver grunted, then spoke. "It was good, Wolf has some serious talent." Waluigi smiled. "You heard the man! One more thing before we start the next match! I've just got word that our main event for tonight, Roy vs Link, will officially be a match for the WBF title tournament! What exciting news! Now, let's get to the next match, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong vs Toon Link and Meta Knight!

**Match 2: Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong vs Toon Link and Meta Knight**

The monkeys and swordsmen were both transported to Battlefield and both were ready for action. Donkey Kong instantly engaged Toon Link in combat, while Diddy took Meta Knight. Toon Link's sword didn't have a chance of overpowering the brute strength of Donkey Kong's massive fists, so the small warrior relied on his agility to gracefully dodge and weave around each of DK's attacks. Meta Knight was taking the advantage over Diddy Kong, using his cape to disappear and reappear, then attacking with his blade. He spun around and formed a tornado of blades that rammed directly into Diddy.

Toon Link threw tiny bombs at Donkey Kong, who was damaged by these exploding projectiles. Toon Link let out a tiny smirk and hit DK with some arrows, which stayed stuck in his fur. DK slapped the ground, sending shockwaves which hit Toon Link and Meta Knight, as well as Diddy Kong. DK ran forward and kicked Toon Link in the face with a massive big boot. Toon Link went flying backwards off the stage, but used his grappling hook to recover.

Meta Knight kept at Diddy Kong, but the monkey was too agile for the swordsman. Meta Knight's attacks were being easily predicted by Diddy Kong, who would respond with banana peels to the face. Toon Link sprinted at Diddy but was slipped up himself by a banana peel. Meta Knight disappeared and reappeared behind Diddy, and let loose a strong sword slash which sent Diddy Kong flying. Donkey Kong jumped up and caught Diddy, saving him from being eliminated from the matchup.

The crowd gasped as a yellow projectile shot down from the sky and struck Toon Link, sending him straight off of Battlefield. As the dust cleared, the projectile was on the ground… Waving to the crowd?! "PIKA!" The yellow mouse jumped off the stage as Donkey Kong took advantage of the distracted Meta Knight and sent him flying off Battlefield with one of his signature 'Strong Man' punches.

"WOAH! What is Pikachu doing here?!" Waluigi cried out. "That mouse just won't stop causing trouble, sheesh!"

Master hand was on Battlefield, with Pikachu, right after the DK team was finished celebrating their win. "Pikachu, what am I going to do with you?" The GM spoke in a fatherly way. "How about a Match?" The Pikachu said with a hint of false innocence in it's voice. "Very well... Greninja, get out here!" Master Hand called out. Pikachu's jaw dropped at the mere mention of Greninjas name. "Master Hand, you're a reasonable guy... Or... Glove, right? I don't need to face Greninja... Haha." Master Hand chuckled and faded away from sight, where there stood the water starter from Kalos, Greninja.

**Match 3: Greninja vs Pikachu**

Pikachu rushed forward instantly, knowing he had close to no other choice. Greninja just stood there until Pikachu rammed it's head into the water type. Greninja was suddenly nowhere to be found! It appeared behind Pikachu and smashed it with a Water Pulse. "WOW! Greninja with an AMAZING use of the move substitute!" Waluigi called out. Pikachu positioned itself across from Greninja and struck it with a small lightning shock. Greninja responded with a hydro pump that soared through the air at Pikachu. The yellow mouse's tail shined silver and struck the water shot. The water dispersed as Pikachu continued with it's momentum straight at Greninja, and smacked Greninja in the face with Iron Tail.

Greninja recovered, then grabbed Pikachu and bashed it downwards into the ground. "Alright, enough of your shit." Pikachu said sternly as it got back up. It used quick attack to quickly surround Greninja and confuse it. Pikachu landed Tackle after Tackle on the water type, sending Greninja everywhere across Battlefield.

Pikachu sprinted forward at full speed, looking to connect with Skull Bash. When Pikachu made contact, Greninja disappeared into thin air. Pikachu looked all around itself just to watch as it was blasted off the stage by a giant water shuriken. Pikachu used almost all of it's remaining strength on a Quick Attack to recover and grab the ledge of Battlefield. Greninja stood above Pikachu, mocking the yellow mouse. The electric type grabbed Greninja's foot and threw it downwards to it's doom. A burst of water came from Greninja's hands as it flew towards the edge Pikachu was still latched onto. Pikachu's tail began to shine silver as the mouse deliberately dropped from the ledge. Pikachu's Iron Tail connected directly with Greninja's face and sent it out of the Blast Zones. "WHAT A FINISH!" Waluigi yelled. "Pikachu wins! Pikachu wins!"

Pikachu was back on the stage, looking more pissed off than before the match started. "Alright Master Hand, I beat your lackey Greninja, that's two matches in a row that I've won. How about a title shot?" Master Hand appeared on the stage and sternly spoke. "You're impressive, there's no doubt about that. Alright. Sure. You will get a shot at the Tabuu Title in two weeks, at WBF Takeoff.

"Killer, who am I facing?" Pikachu anticipated the answer. "Falco!" Pikachu smirked. "AND Toon Link! A triple threat title match!" The crowd went crazy, as Falco and Toon Link surrounded Pikachu. They each flashed a smirk and began laying the beatdown on the yellow mouse. "Look at Falco and Toon Link getting some revenge for the brutal attacks that Pikachu laid on them in the past weeks! This will be a great one!" Waluigi cried. Everyone was teleported off of battlefield as the crowd was still going nuts.

The screen suspended above Battlefied played a recap of last week's events involving Bowser and Wario. The whole crowd laughed along as Wario insulted the King of Koopas again for everyone to watch.

**Match 4: Wario vs Luigi**

Back on Battlefield, the fight between Wario and Luigi had already started. Luigi snuck in a few hits with his fireball here and there, but that's all that he could manage for a while. Wario charged at Luigi and hit the plumber with a giant body slam, that sent him flying backwards. Luigi fought back with a flying headbutt that caught Wario straight in the gut. Wario's defined jaw took a bite out of Luigi's arm and clamped on. Luigi freaked out and unleashed a flurry of punches with his free hand until Wario freed the fighter in green. Wario lunged forward and grabbed Luigi by his shirt and spun around in circles before launching Luigi away from him.

Luigi managed to recover, but not without difficulty. The green plumber used his signature cyclone move and spun rapidly with his arms out. The move caught Wario in it and Luigi followed it up with a devastating drop kick that dropped Wario to his feet. He was able to get back up and kicked at Luigi. The green hero read the move completely and grabbed Wario's leg, which he followed up with an uppercut to the face. "Wow, an EXTREMELY physical match between both of these competitors! This is surely a treat for EVERYONE watching!" Waluigi said. Silver grunted, not wanting to be bothered by this.

Wario took a small clove of garlic out of his pocket a took a bite… of the raw garlic… Luigi was obviously taken aback by the putrid smell and was forced to shut his eyes. Wario used this moment to dash next to Luigi. Wario let out a giant fart, that propelled both fighters upward towards the blast zone. Right next to Wario, still suspended in air, Luigi used his jumping uppercut and sent Wario past the blast zone before Luigi himself crossed the blast zone.

"The crowd cheered their hearts out for the green machine, and it paid off! Luigi took home the win!" Waluigi said aloud. "What a monumental battle, Luigi wins! Luigi wins!" Navi called out. "Gooooooooooooo Luigi! Oh? I'm just getting word that we have Zelda backstage with Wario right now.

"Wario, how did it feel to lose your match to Luigi just now?" Zelda shoved the microphone by his mouth. "WAAAAH" Wario started. "Wario had that won, Luigi got lucky, LUCKY! Give me a rematch, Wario will squash that clown like Wario shou-" All of a sudden, Wario got completely clobbered by a giant fist from behind and fell down to the ground. "OH YEAH, TALKIN SHIT NOW HUH?" The voice yelled. "Zelda, move it!" The voice yelled before socking Wario in the jaw once more. Zelda screeched. The figure picked Wario up and pinned him against the wall. "Now who's the loser?!" The figure snarled. "

Out of nowhere, Mario and Luigi came flying in the scene, protecting Zelda. "Oh, we-a heard that-a the princess was in-a trouble!" Mario cried. Luigi silently nodded and broke up the fight between the figure and Wario. "waaaah. Shut up, Bowser" Wario said as he rubbed his head. Bowser grumbled and started to walk away, before he scrambled at Wario once more. Mario jumped in between the two and connected a smash attack on Bowser which knocked him backwards on his butt. "Grrrr…"

The camera panned back to Waluigi, Navi, and Silver. "Well, that was very interesting! I wonder if Wario's okay…" Waluigi sounded slightly concerned before returning to his normal voice. "Buuuuut, we have our final match of the night, and it's up next! As you know, the main event for tonight is a singles match between Roy and Link, and it's one of the matches in the WBF title tournament! This isn't just about the title though, this one is personal!" A replay on the screen above battlefield showed the events that transpired at the beginning of the show between Roy and Link. "Looks like the fighters are ready!" Waluigi said as the combatants appeared on the stage. "Let's get straight to it!"

**Match 5: Roy vs Link**

Roy ran his hand through his hair while unsheathing his sword with his free hand. "Heeeeyah!" He sprinted at Link. He slashed his sword left and right in a frenzy of attacks. Link's shield and sword blocked Roy's offense with ease. Link parried a slice of Roys and answered back with a kick to the abdomen. The two took a breather before returning to sword banging each other. Roy slashed at Link's feet, but Link saw the attack coming and hopped over. Keeping his momentum, Link slugged Roy in the face. Link charged right at Roy and attempted to stab right through him, but Roy countered it. The slash that Roy hit tore Link's clothing and knocked his arrow supply off his back. Link was sent back and on the floor as Roy walked over to the arrows Link had dropped. Roy stomped all over the arrows, rendering them useless for the Hyrule Warrior.

Roy approached Link who was lying down on the ground helpless. "Get up, you disgust me." Link slowly rose… Then backflipped away from an explosion! "Hph. Fell for my bomb, eh?" Link boasted as he licked his lips. As the smoke cleared, Roy stood up, looking rather annoyed. "I was just astounded that you're still alive." His voice was as cold as an Illinois winter. Roy swung his sword downwards as a vertical wave of fire approached Link. The Hyrule Warrior blocked some of it with his shield but was still damaged by it. Roy let loose multiple waves of fire at Link, who ducked and weaved his way out of the scorching projectiles. While sidestepping the oncoming fire attacks, Link made his way to Roy and punched the sword out of his hand. Roy's sword crashed to the ground a few feet away. Link grabbed Roy's collar and pulled him up close to his face. "Any last words?" Link said triumphantly as the crowd was roaring with excitement. The only words Roy could mutter were "B-behind… You…"

Link turned his head around and was met with a _giant_ smash attack from Ike, sending him to the edge of Battlefield. Behind Ike was a familiar face. "Marth…" Link muttered as Roy's teammates helped him back to his feet. "Disappear." Roy said as he let loose a big flame wall at Link, who was still hanging onto the edge. Link moved his shield above his head but it was no use(somewhere in Silver's mind he hears IT'S NO USE!). Link was knocked off the stage and KO'd. Marth, Ike, and Roy were all celebrating the win when Master Hand showed himself on Battlefield. "As much as I hate to say it. Roy, congratulations, you advance."

Roy smirked. "Damn right I do! Now let me tell yo-" All of Fire Emblem was teleported off of Battlefield. "Join us next week for more smash, and more drama. Goodbye everyone!" Master Hand soon disappeared. "Next week, we'll be live from Pokemon Stadium 1!" Waluigi reported. "You heard it here first! Good night everyone!"


End file.
